


Clueless

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accepting Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Clueless Sam, Confused Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Oblivious Sam, POV Sam Winchester, School Dances, Secret Relationship, Shocked Sam, They get together, and only concerning sam, dean meets cas freshman year, even though he really should, not on purpose though, sam doesn't realize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Or: Five times Sam stayed oblivious and one time he didn't.~~~"Sam. I met an awesome guy."Dean meets Cas his freshman year in college. They hit it off immediately.Sam still thinks they're just really good friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on doing one of those 5+1 Things but since it seemed to fit perfectly to this story, I just tried it. It's pretty neat actually.
> 
> I also originally wanted to post another story today but I wasn't able to finish it. I'm at 8000 words right now and still not finished. I did not expect that... It'll probably be another while lol.
> 
> Until then, enjoy this one!

**Sam's POV**

1

Looking back, I should've probably realized it earlier. Me being me though, I stayed oblivious until the end...

It all started with this.

"Sam. I met an awesome guy," Dean said when I was on the phone talking to him.

Somewhat distractedly, I turned down the heat of the oven and opened it, taking out the store-bought pizza. I cursed loudly when the cloth slipped slightly and I burned my finger.

"What guy?" I hissed, trying to control the burning sensation, and turned on the water quickly to cool my hurting pinky. Why did this always happen to me?

"I met him in English class. He was reading Vonnegut, Sammy, I couldn't just walk by, right? So I talked to him. His name's Cas -- well, _Castiel_ , actually, but he doesn't like that name," Dean explained and I could tell he was excited. Ever since he got accepted at college, he'd been impatient to finally get there. He'd moved in a week ago. And even though he'd never admit it, I could tell he'd been somewhat anxious about making friends.

"And what about Cas?" I asked, finally giving up on cooling my finger, and shoved the pizza onto my plate, sitting down at the table.

Don't get me wrong, I was happy that he'd found a friend, but I just burned my fucking finger, so excuse me for being a _little_ grumpy.

Dean ignored it pointedly.

"Cas is awesome, seriously. You'd like him. He's a nerdy bookworm just like you, but he's _way_ cooler. A little awkward I guess, but really nice. You'd get along great," Dean continued and I frowned slightly, taking a bite of my pizza while Dean was still talking. He seemed to really like that guy. "He also told me his family's had a bee farm for years, but since he had to move in order to attend college, he had to leave it behind. Real sad, right?" Dean asked, sounding strangely genuine, and my frown deepened. Since when did Dean care about bees?

"Yeah, real sad," was all I answered.

"Cas and I already decided that we're gonna be roommates next semester, by the way. His guy sucks," Dean explained and I choked on my pizza. He's known this guy for, what, four days, and they'd already decided to be roommates? Wow, this Cas guy must be _really_ special.

I couldn't help but laugh, teasing him. "If you like him that much already, why don't you just marry him?" I asked and Dean laughed along with me.

"You know, I might just do that," he said and I could practically _hear_ him winking. I shook my head in amusement.

Yeah, if Dean reacted that relaxed about me accusing him of being gay, this Cas guy must really be best friend material.

"Anyway, how's Mom?" Dean then changed the topic.

Cas didn't come up again in our conversation.

* * *

2

He did come up in a lot of our following conversations though. Dean mentioned him at least once in every one of our talks, and I wasn't sure if he even realized. It was just little stuff, sentences like, "Oh, that reminds me of when Cas and I were at the fair!" and, "Cas lend me this book and seriously, you _have_ to read it."

He was just mentioned on the side, never the actual topic of our talks but constantly present. To be honest, I already felt like I knew him without even having met him. It was difficult not to when Dean wouldn't shut up about him.

They were best friends.

Dean's first semester passed quickly, and soon it was time for Thanksgiving. The Winchesters and the Harvelles always celebrated together, inviting as many people as they could to this big ass Thanksgiving meal, and we were all happily waiting for Dean to come home. He'd promised he'd be there after all. Dean always kept his promises.

What neither of us expected though, was that he'd bring Cas.

The car parked in our driveway and hearing the familiar rumble of the Impala, I left the house to run towards Dean and hug him -- when I stopped in my tracks. Not one but two doors were opened and I stared dumbfoundedly at the unfamiliar man climbing out of Dean's car.

I knew it was Cas the very moment I saw his face. But really, who else could it have been?

He had messy dark hair -something Dean had told me about, calling it _crazy scientist_ _-_ _y_ \- and blue eyes, the expression on his face seemingly nervous and a little uncomfortable. When he caught my eye, he shifted in Dean's direction slightly and started looking even more uneasy. I immediately felt bad for staring.

I shot him a reassuring smile and averted my gaze quickly, finally looking up to see Dean standing in front of me, and I couldn't suppress the smirk when I hugged him. Dean was finally home.

"Hey baby brother," he greeted me teasingly and I scoffed.

"Shut up, old man."

And that was it.

I smiled at Dean another quick time before I turned towards his friend curiously.

"You must be Castiel," I said.

"Castiel, yes -- Cas," he stuttered and looked at Dean with a slightly panicky expression in his eyes. Dean only laughed and gently laid a hand down on Cas's back, stroking up and down slightly. Cas's shoulders relaxed immediately.

"Stop being so nervous, Cas, it's just Sammy," Dean joked and I punched his arm hard.

"I'm not _just_ anything," I grumbled and ignored him, then I held out my hand to Cas. I smiled at him, friendly, trying to calm him down slightly. He looked like a deer in headlights after all.

"I'm Sam, Dean's brother," I introduced myself and Cas took my hand immediately. His grip was tighter than I'd have expected for somebody this nervous.

"I know, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said and a genuine smile spread on his face. It was really sweet. "Dean has told me a lot about you."

"Only good things, I hope."

"Of course," he replied, strangely earnest, and I smiled widely. I couldn't say why but I liked this guy already.

"Sorry I didn't tell you he was coming, I just figured he'd be welcome," Dean apologized and I shook my head quickly.

"I'm sure Mom will be ecstatic," I laughed, knowing how much she liked meeting new people. "The more people the better. Come on then."

The day passed quicker than expected. Cas met the family and everyone seemed to like his genuine manner. But even though he had some short talks with our family members, mostly awkward small talk, he didn't leave Dean's side once. And whenever Dean would say something, he'd immediately turn to Cas to see his reaction. You could see the honest affection they had towards the other and I was glad Dean had found a friend like him.

The dinner was over almost as soon as it had begun, leaving Dean and Cas tired after the long drive, and Cas ended up sleeping in Dean's room with him -- Mom had probably laid out a mattress for him before. I didn't actually know.

They returned to their college a few days later.

It'd be the last time I'd see Cas for a while.

* * *

3

It was only when I followed Dean to college, starting my freshman year while Dean and Cas were sophomores, that I met him again.

I was honestly surprised their friendship had held that long, seeing as Cas and Dean were almost polar opposites, but I wasn't complaining. Dean was less whiny when Cas was there and I didn't mind his company anyway. He was nice to talk to.

Cas came to be our constant companion. Whether I visited Dean in his dorm -they'd made good on their promise and shared a room together this year- or during lunch or whenever I would run into them on campus, Cas was always with Dean. He probably had been the whole last year, too.

They were inseparable. And it was almost creepy how natural things seemed between the two.

An example.

It was a few months after I joined them in college, when I met them outside at our usual lunch table. Charlie was there as well when I approached them, sitting on the bench, while Cas and Dean were sitting on the table, legs crossed and facing each other. They were mid-conversation, smiling as always, hands brushing. They did that a lot, actually, and even though I'd been a little bewildered at first, I quickly realized that it was just something they did. It wasn't like they acted differently around the other than before, so I guessed it was all platonic.

Apart from that, Dean wasn't gay anyway.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down next to Charlie and she promptly laid her head down on my shoulder. We'd grown to be really good friends as well.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean replied, turning his body towards me slightly. Cas only smiled at me in greeting.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"The dance we are going to attend together," Cas answered for Dean, seeming tired but happy.

"It's being organized by the school, you should find a date and join us," Dean suggested and I thought about it quickly. There was no one I wanted to take out on a date, so I said, "Charlie, we should go as friends."

If Dean and Cas did it, why not us two?

"Sorry, Sammy, but I'm going with Gilda already," she replied and smiled happily, ruffling my hair.

"Really? I'm so happy for you! Good luck," I exclaimed, knowing that Charlie had had the biggest crush on her for ages. "But if I don't have someone to go with, I won't attend it. Have fun though," I decided. I could always go next year.

"Alright," Dean decided.

"It's gonna be pretty cool," Cas mumbled and yawned, stretching himself. I couldn't help but smile at him because he weirdly resembled a cat when he did that.

"Tired?" Dean asked, smirking, and Cas glared at him jokingly.

"Yes, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, as you might recall," he explained, winking, and Charlie shouted a fake-disgusted, "Gross, Cas!"

My eyes widened comically. Did that mean what I thought it meant?

I believed it did.

Cas had hooked up with someone.

This was big news as far as I was concerned. I'd never seen Cas being interested in anyone -he was always with Dean after all- and I was curious to know who it was. I didn't want to intrude on his privacy though and Dean and him were mid-talk anyway, so I decided to ask Charlie about it later on.

(I forgot.)

"Stop teasing me, asshole," Cas ended the conversation, shoving Dean's shoulder playfully, and then shifted on the table, so he was lying down, resting his head in Dean's lap. He closed his eyes contently, humming when Dean started stroking his hair, and smiled.

I felt a weird kind of jealousy. Why didn't I ever get my hair stroked? My hair was beautiful.

"When's the next LARPing event, by the way?" Dean suddenly asked, still caressing Cas's hair, and that was when Charlie perked up. It was my cue to leave as well.

* * *

4

Dean and Cas moved in together in senior year. They were sick of college dorms and had decided to look for an apartment close to school, and they'd succeeded.

The apartment itself was small but had everything necessary. It had a decent living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms; to keep it short, everything you needed but not more. It was enough for them and it didn't take long until they'd moved all their stuff.

I came to visit them sometimes. I still saw them at school a lot, but some days I just didn't feel like staying in my dorm all day and followed them home instead. They didn't mind and were rather glad to have me over. They were proud of their new home and liked showing it off.

It was about half a year later that I first spent the night. My roommate Andy had announced that he was gonna be having an epic party in our dorm room -- I didn't know how that was supposed to happen since it was a really small room but I didn't want to be there, just in case. I preferred a good night's sleep to partying.

When I complained about it to Dean and Cas, they suggested to let me stay over and I took them up on the offer immediately.

Figuring I'd sleep on the couch, I put down my bag next to it but Dean just looked at me weirdly and laughed.

"Dude, why do you wanna sleep on the couch?" he questioned and I frowned at him.

"Where else would I sleep?" I asked back.

"In a bedroom for example?" he suggested, looking at me like I was stupid.

"But what about you two?" I asked and nodded at Cas, who was just setting the table for dinner.

"We sleep in one bed," Dean announced and beckoned me to follow him, turning away to lead me to the room in which I was going to sleep. I was so confused by his words that it took me a few seconds to get in motion.

"What do you mean you sleep in one bed?" I asked, hurrying after him. Dean only looked at me as if the answer was obvious, which left me even more confused, but before I could say anything he joked, "It means you'll have a bed to sleep in instead of a couch, you idiot." Then he left.

I almost felt like hitting my head against the wall. Of course, Dean only shared his bed with Castiel for _me_. Dean had always put me first, how had I not expected him to do something like this? Besides, sleeping next to your best friend wasn't too big a deal. I guess I was just a little confused because he had said, " _We_ sleep in one bed," instead of 'we'll,' suggesting that it happened on a regular basis.

Maybe I'd just misheard him.

* * *

5

I woke up early the next day. I always woke up early, no matter if I had school or not, and I couldn't go back to sleep either, so I decided to read through a book and settle down on the couch. Dean and Cas were still asleep, making it peacefully quiet in the flat.

I sighed. It was great.

I stayed on the couch for about an hour when I suddenly heard Cas giggling in their room, shouting at Dean to let him down. I didn't hear Dean's answer, but I did hear Cas starting to laugh even louder. A second later, the bedroom door was opened.

Dean walked in the direction of the kitchen in his boxers, Cas thrown over his shoulder lazily, also in just boxers, and they were both smiling stupidly. Dean's hand was holding onto Cas's ass unashamedly.

"Let me down, Dean, please," Cas giggled again and hit Dean on the back weakly, cracking up too much to put any force behind it.

"No," Dean said, smirking smugly, and that was when he finally noticed me. He smiled even wider and turned towards me, holding up his free hand in greeting.

"Heya, Sammy, almost didn't see you there," he said and winked at me. When he mentioned my name, Cas stretched his neck to catch a glimpse at me and waved. "Hey, Sam, did you sleep well?" Cas asked from where he was hanging off Dean's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah," was all I got out, too dumbfounded for proper thought.

"Would you like breakfast?" Cas asked politely, but I didn't even have a chance to answer because he was complaining to Dean a second later, still smiling. "Dean, please, it'd be very helpful if you could put me down now, I am trying to have a conversation," he said, as if this was something that had happened before, and I was even more confused.

I'd never done stuff like that with my best friend?

Blinking, I watched Dean pouting a little, mumbling a disappointed, "Alright," and let his best friend down to the floor.

"Thank you," Cas emphasized and Dean slapped him on the butt one last time before walking into the kitchen. Cas seemed unfazed.

"I'm making pancakes, no matter what you two would prefer," Dean shouted over to us and Cas smirked at that, saying, "You know I love pancakes."

Cas followed Dean into the kitchen soon enough and I was left sitting on the couch, questioning my perception and whether I'd just seen what I'd seen.

"Sammy? You coming to breakfast?" Dean yelled fifteen minutes later, ripping me from my thoughts.

"Oh, uh... Sure," I stuttered and got up to sit at the table. Dean and Cas sat down as well, leaving little space between each other and started shoveling in their pancakes.

I ate breakfast slowly, deep in thought and confused beyond believe.

* * *

+1

It was a few weeks later that I finally realized. I'd forgotten almost all about the weird incident from before and I'd stopped wondering about my brother and his friend, when I visited them again.

I was sitting on the couch with Cas at the moment, each of us nursing a beer, and we were talking about our classes while waiting for Dean to come home. Cas and Dean were almost done with college, which meant they had to start planning ahead. Apparently, they had it all figured out though.

"There's this empty rental space downtown that Dean and I have been looking at. We'd like to open up a small restaurant there," Cas told me and smiled at the thought. I wasn't surprised that Cas wanted to do that, open up his own restaurant. He loved cooking and he was exceptionally good at it. Doing anything else would have been a waste of talent. That Dean wanted to join was a little unexpected but also not _that_ surprising. He was good with people and I could very much see him as the head of service, even adding the occasional pie to the menu. He was as good at baking as Cas was at cooking after all.

"We'll just have to work jobs a little more to afford it. We almost have the money together," Cas said proudly and I instantly wondered for how long those two had been planning to buy that space. Must've been a long time.

"That's awesome," I encouraged him. "I could work for you every once in a while if you needed some support," I offered and Cas's smile widened.

"That's very nice of you," he replied. Then something occurred to him. "Oh, I just remembered, I have a picture of what the place looks like on my phone!" he exclaimed and reached out for his phone that was lying on the table.

"What is that?" I asked when I noticed something shiny on his ring finger. It almost looked like a ring. An engagement ring even? Why would Cas be wearing an engagement ring?

Cas followed my gaze and his eyes softened when he looked down at it, a warm smile spreading on his face. "Oh, that," he started, spreading his fingers to have a better look at it. "That's--"

He was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Dean was home from work.

"That's...?" I asked, ignoring Dean because this was more important. How could it be that Cas was engaged? Who would he even marry? Did he even talk to anyone besides Dean and me?

Before Cas could answer though, Dean was already walking into the room, seeing us sitting on the couch.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked and walked over to us. He came to stand behind Cas, who was still sitting on the couch with me and now laid his head back to look up at Dean. Dean smiled down at him, eyes not leaving Cas's once.

"We were just talking about this beautiful piece of jewelry," Cas said teasingly and held up his hand, smirking up at Dean. Dean let out a breathless laugh when he saw the ring and promptly leaned down and -- _kissed_ Cas!?

"What the hell?" I yelled, completely shocked by this newest revelation, making Cas and Dean jump apart in surprise. They turned towards me, eyes wide and mouths open.

"Did you-- did you just kiss," I said more than asked and Dean and Cas looked at each other dumbfoundedly.

"Um..." Dean started, looking back at me with a frown on his face. "Yeah...?"

"You-- You two... You two?" I stuttered and they looked just as confused as I felt. "What-- I mean, how-- _When_??"

"Um, since the beginning?" Dean replied, cocking an eyebrow at my unbelieving expression. "What's going on, Sammy? You _knew_ we were together."

"I did not!" I exclaimed. "How should I have known about this?"

"Well, Charlie says we're about the most disgusting couple she knows, so..." Cas trailed off.

"Exactly, how the hell would you _not_ know?" Dean asked.

"Charlie knows about it?" I repeated, perplexed.

" _Everybody_ knows about it," Dean emphasized. "It's no secret."

"But... But... You... I thought you were just friends," I told them, thoughts still racing through my mind, not quite grasping what was happening.

"Sammy, we went to a _dance_ together. We had matching ties," Dean said, laughing in disbelief.

"I thought you were going as friends!"

"We _moved in_ together. We sleep in _one bed_ ," he continued. " You _knew_ that!"

"I-- I--"

"God damn it, Sammy, I called you when I met Cas in freshman year and _literally_ told you, 'I met an awesome guy'," Dean reasoned and I closed my mouth shut. This could not be happening. Cas and Dean had been dating since freshman year and I hadn't known about it? Four years of cluelessness? Seriously?

Memory upon memory passed before my inner eye, shining in a different light than before and suddenly, it was obvious. Everything made so much more sense now. How could I have been this oblivious?

"Are you okay, Sam?" Cas asked, concerned, and laid a calming hand on my knee. I gulped slightly, stuttering, "Y-Yeah, of course... Just kinda-- surprised."

I paused for a moment. "So... You're together," I stated, repeating it to make sure I didn't get anything wrong this time.

"Engaged, actually," Cas said, wiggling his fingers at me, and both of them smirked brightly.

"And since when is that? Please don't tell me for, like, ever," I groaned.

"Not really," Dean chuckled and looked down at Cas again. "Only since yesterday."

They kissed again and this time I didn't interrupt them like before. I was still caught off-guard and completely shocked, but I was happy for them. Once I could think clearly again, I'd tell them that I was completely on board with them getting married. Dean and Cas just made sense.

Until then, I'd just stare at them starting to make out right in front of me, brain turned to jelly.


End file.
